


My Body Is A Cage

by nel_ani



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_ani/pseuds/nel_ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind holds the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Body Is A Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/gifts).



> Spoilers for Iron Man 1 & 2, Captain America, X-Men 1 & 2, The Incredible Hulk, The Avengers trailers.
> 
> So, technically, I suppose this is closer to a New Avengers vid than an Avengers vid. I would have loved to have Jan in it (<3) and originally planned to include Spidey, but his bits ended up feeling shoehorned in, so I scrapped them. In the end, I think it worked well with Tony, Steve, Logan and Bruce.

**Password** : newavengers  


[My Body Is A Cage](http://vimeo.com/38943439) from [Nel](http://vimeo.com/pertifity) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

**[55mb zipped XviD](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/a_cage_h.zip)   
[30mb zipped XviD](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/a_cage_l.zip)**


End file.
